UntitedLove
by Kashling09
Summary: Nala is jealous that Simba is spending time with Cora, but quickly gets over it when Cora falls for Rio. Ariya is pregnant from Tojo, and gives birth to Aden. Every lioness has a cub - but who will be Simba and Nalas heir? Kopa Kiara or Kion? And who will be their future mate? Read on to find out!


Hey guys! I am currently writing my first lion king fanfic, but here is a one shot of my favourite events. This one shot is called Untited, and I hope you enjoy! There are about 3-7 chapters, and it's about Simba, Nala, and Cora.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Suspicious **

**Nala looked at the crystal sky. The heavy rain was causing her to soak her fur, and seek refuge in a baobab tree. "La?" Said a familiar voice. "Simba?" Nala said, half-crying. Simba galloped towards her and pulled her into his embrace, emptying all the bad thoughts from her mind. Her cheeks were rosy red, but as she snuggled up into his furry mane, she smelt something. Cora. Cora was a young lioness who didn't have a mate in the pride, so it was suggested to her to find a suitable rouge. _He wouldn't cheat on me, _Nala thought. "Simba?" Nala asked. "La?" He replied. "Did you - put moves on - Cora?" Simbas face turned into shock. "Nala, I wouldn't do that. She just was cold, and I let her snuggle up since her mom is hunting right now." Nala put a understanding face on. But really, she wanted revenge on the lioness. Cora was about her age, ready to mate and in heat. When the rain finally cleared, Nala thanked Simba for the company and headed off to pride rock, leaving Simba to do his rounds with his Best Friend, Tojo. On her way, Nala ran in to Cora's Mother, Libya. "Hello Sweetheart. Something on your mind?" Nala couldn't tell her it was Cora, her very own daughter, so she just lied. **

**"No Auntie Libby - it's just Cubs." Nala lied. Libya smiled. "You and Simba are discussing when to have Cubs?" Nala nodded, fake smiling while doing so. Libya must have seen through that, because she almost immediately frowned. "You okay hon?" She quizzed, wearing a very confused face.**

**"It's okay Auntie. I'm just worried if I don't give him a cub." Nala lied, again. Libya nodded approvingly. Being King and Queen of pride rock, Nala and Simba needed a heir. If Nala didn't give Simba one, he would have to get some other way. **

**As Nala approached pride rock, she was greeted with a rather bubbly lioness. "Hey Nala! Where were you?" Cora asked. Nala instantly felt all sorts of things build up inside of her - Hatred, Anger and jealousy. But she had to hide those emotions. **

**"Hi Cora! I was just hanging around Rafiki's tree." Nala said, half scoffing. "You okay Nal?" Cora questioned. "I'm fine Cora!" Nala said, storming away. _Did I do something wrong? _Thought Cora.**

_Hey guys! Did you like the chapter? Tell me if you want me to continue, and if you guys would like a sequel! _

_Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I was really busy with homework and school, and my Cousin just gave birth, making me a aunt to baby Aden, my Nephew. _

_Thanks!_

**Chapter 2: Revenge**

**Nala stormed away to talk to her mom. Sarafina was currently eating the buffalo that the hunting party killed. "Nala! Where were you! Cora has to lead the hunting party because of your absence!" **

**Nala's blood boiled and bubbled with rage. Cora! How dare that lioness take her spot! It could have been anyone else - Tama, Kula, Sarabi, Sarafina or even Libya! Why did Cora have to be picked? Even Maeva would have been a better choice! **

**"Nala?" Sarafinas words grabbed Nala out of trance. **

**"Mom! Why did you guys pick a young, immature lioness called Cora! It could have been anyone more experienced!" Nala shouted. Well, screamed. Sarafinas brows scrunched up. "I don't appreciate the tone of your voice young lady." Sarafina said strictly, like a Mother telling her child off. "I am the queen! No longer a little young, helpless cub! You should be the one to respect me mom!" Sarafina looked shocked at her daughters hostility. "Nala-" "No Mom! I'm tired of everyone telling me what to do!" Nala shouted, exasperated. With that she stormed away, not bothering to tell her Mother her problem. **

**Sarafina was shocked. Not only was her Daughter hostile towards her, but taught her how to respect those younger than herself. Sighing, she walked away.**

**_Meanwhile..._**

**"Hey mom!" Cora greeted Libya happily. Libya smiled at her Daughters happy attitude. "What did you do today honey?" Libya asked, still smiling. "Well, after the hunt, I eat and then it started raining so Simba let me sleep with him and then after the rain I came here." Cora said, quickly. **

**Libya froze. She was shocked at what her Daughter just told her. Not only did Cora SLEEP with Simba, but she did it behind Nalas back. **

**Libya P.O.V**

**I can't believe my Daughter slept with the king. She could have become pregnant with his Cubs, and worse, that would have been cheating on Nala! I think Rio already has a crush on her, so I would assume he would want Cubs with her!**

**"Cora - you made a mistake today." I told her. Her brows furred in cunfusion as I prepared the wrath to explain to her. "Why did you sleep with Simba?" I quizzed.**

**"Because I was cold, and you weren't there!" She shouted. I knew she wasn't shouting at me, she was just majorly annoyed. **

**"Did you know, that by sleeping with a male when you are in heat, you could of become pregnant with his Cubs! And I think Rio likes you - he's such a sweet guy. Why turn him down?" I shouted back.**

**Cora's mouth dropped open in shock. I think Rio liking her is new news in her world. Trust me, she has a lot more learning to do. "I'm sorry mom. I won't do it again. Now if you excuse me, I'm off to go talk with Rio and apologise to him." She said, already running off into the caves. **

**Narrator P.O.V**

**Cora hurried towards the cave which Rio was peacefully sleeping. Carefully creeping through, she made sure to keep quiet. The last thing she wanted was a grumpy male lion.**

**She silently lay down next to him, and snuggled up in his arms. Night was coming, and the evening Breeze chilled her fragile skin. **

**_In the morning... (6:30am)_**

**Rio woke up after a peaceful nights sleep. The first thing he noticed was Cora, his crush, snuggled up in his arms. He almost fainted at the sight - he always thought that Cora liked Hayden or Simba - he never assumed that he would be this lucky! **

**Rio P.O.V**

**I can't even believe this! Here she is - Cora - my crush - snuggled here in my arms smiling like I was her boyfriend or something! For a second I just wanted to kiss her, but I didn't want to be rejected. Rejection from a girl : Major Problem. **

**I might have done something because she sttired and woke up, causing me to jerk back a little. "Hi Rio!" She said sleepily, and with that she pulled her face towards mine and gently slid her tongue up my right cheek.**

**I nervously grinned at her, and she blushed. But then I realised - she kissed me - my crush kissed me. MY CRUSH KISSED ME!! Oh kings above!**

**What is this?!? I must have got some courage because I said something really risky for our future relationship. "Cora-?" I asked, trying to capture the moment. **

**"Yes?" She said, rubbing her head under my Chin.**

**"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked shyly. Her face spread in to a massive grin and then shouted at the TOP of her lungs, "Yes!" **

**We spent a little more time together, nuzzling, kissing, and getting to know each other better. She is a lot cuter than I thought she would be. I used to think she was pretty but now she's downright hot.**

**Her Bubbly personality really strikes me and I love to see her laugh - especially when I was the cause for it.**

**Narrator P.O.V**

**_Meanwhile..._**

**Simba fell over, his sides itching with laughter. Tojo and him were just minding their own business when Zazu came by, with his riff scatterbrained Cousin, Iago shouting, '_Stop it Iago stop! You'll make me pride rocks personal throw rug!' _**

**"Tojo, isn't he a joker, Iago?" Simba said, while laughing all over. **

**Tojo grinned at his Friend in agreement. Suddenly, a whitish-cream lioness pounced on him with a playful smirk set on her face. **

**"Ariya!" Tojo smiled at his girl. Ariya smirked at Tojo, and grinned a hello at Simba. "Tojo, I came here for a serious reason." She said, with no emotion on her beautiful face. "I came here because-because - I want a cub." She finished. **

**"Of course my love. Simba, if you'll excuse us-" Tojo said kindly. Simba grinned approvingly at his Friend. With that, Tojo and Ariya took off, leaving Simba walking to pride rock with Iago and Zazu by his side.**

**Chapter 3: Blossoming Love**

**Tojo and Ariya settles down at a small clearing, Grinning hugely at each other. **

**"Ready for this love?" Tojo questions, and Ariya nods. **

**Tojo P.O.V**

**When Ariya gave me the signal I could start, she lay down two feet ahead of me, crouched flat on the floor, with her back facing upwards and her tummy on the floor.**

**I pinned her to the ground, and took my place over her smirking. "Here goes..." I mumbled softly. In a instant, there was less talking and more purring. Mating takes a while, so it was a couple of hours before we finished, and both of us were starving. "I hope I'm pregnant Tojo." She whispered nervously.**

**"Me to." I replied instantly. Her fuzzy fur was covered head to toe in my scent, and almost anyone who sniffed her should be able to tell I mated her. **

**Ariya P.O.V**

**_One week later..._**

**"Tojo, I'm going to catch Rafiki too see if I'm pregnant." I announced proudly. A few days earlier, we had officially become mates, and I'm sure that nobody would mind now if I was pregnant with his Cubs. **

**_At Rafikis tree..._**

**"Rafiki?" I called. My voice echoed across the steep walls of the gigantic tree. "Yes Arya?" He replied. "Ariya" I corrected. He smiled kindly. "I am here to check if I'm pregnant or not." I confirmed.**

**He made me lay down, and checked some bits and bobs before finally announcing that I have a cub or Cubs on the way.**

**The walk home was a little uncomfortable because my tummy was starting to shape and mind you! I've never felt like this ever before. **

**I looked around for my mate as I reached home. "Hi Tojo!" I greeted him. He looked at me seriously as if I had to give him big news or anything and then it struck me! "The news is - I'm pregnant!" I exclaimed happily. His face lit up into a massive grin and he hugged me tight. I hugged him back, thoughts exploding out my mind.**

**_A few months later_**

**Narrator P.O.V**

**"Libya, get Rafiki! Ariya is in Labor!" Sarafina shouted at the TOP of her lungs. Sarabi was staring in concern at her friends Daughter while Tojo was pacing worriedly at the den. **

**Libya rushed to the tree, hurrying every step. "Rafiki? Ariya is in Labor!" Libya cried. Rafiki jumped out the branches, hurrying to pride rock. Upon arriving, Ariya was in serious pain and Cora and Nala were gently reassuring her.**

**Nala sighed in relief at Rafikis entry while Cora and Rio took a mighty step back.**

**Rafiki used some bits and bobs, and Ariya had to a little pushing to get the Cubs out. She cried in pain, but had to bear it. At last, a tiny Cub emerged into the world. **

**"Is it a girl or a boy Rafiki?" Ariya asked. Rafiki studied it for a moment. "A boy." He replied. Ariya smiled at her son. "Tojo?" She calls with her remaining energy. Walking in, Tojo squeals with excitement. **

**"How about Aden?" Tojo suggests calmly. Ariya thinks about it for a moment, before grinning approvingly. **

**"Aden it is!" Nala says, happy for the couple. **

**"I have some news for you guys!" Says Nala. Simba grins, happy as ever. "Nalas pregnant and due in about a few days..." Simba says.**

**"I am too!" Shouts a bubbly Cora from the crowd. Rio grins at his mate. "And me!" Kula says happily. **

**_A few days later..._**

**Nala is in Labor, and the whole pride gathers to see the newest additions to the royal family...**

**"Triplets!" Simba squeals. "This male can be Kopa." Nala decides, pointing to the male with a mix of both parents and Nalas aqua eyes. **

**"The female can be Kiara, and the other male can be Kion!" Simba says, pointing to the beige female and the yellow male with the red hair tuft.**

**Chapter 4: Busy, Busy Days**

**_A month later, every pregnant lioness gives birth, and the Cubs all make friends. But now, Simba and Nala have to decide who to be the future kingQueen, and who to betroth them too..._**

**"Tojo, who do you think should rule next?" Simba questions his friends in a meeting of heirs. "Kopa is most mature, and the oldest of the triplets. Therefore I think he should be future King." Tojo says. **

**"I everybody prefers Kopa - Kopa it is then! Now if Kopa is future king, we need a suitable queen..."**

**Sarafina P.O.V**

**Today me and Libya were cub - sitting. Cora's Daughter Via is really cute as well - I think Kopa has a crush on her already!**

**Then there's Kula's Daughters Carol, Raven and Zuri, as well as Tama's Son and Daughter Alfie and Diana. She became pregnant later than most others, so there's also Maeva's really sweet Daughter Alyson. Of course Delilah's Son Freddie, and Outcasts - Vitani, Nuka and Kovu. Misty has Teo daughters as well - Dawn and Dusk. **

**So many Cubs! I'm really excited to her who will be future king or queen and who will be their future mate... In other words, betrothed.**

**"Mom?" I heard my daughters voice up behind me, and knew she had come to tell me the news. **

**"Nala, what's the news?" I asked.**

**"Kopa will be future King and his betrothed will be Via!" Nala smiled. This was perfect - Kopa already likes her!**

**Kopa P.O.V**

**I really like Via and Alyson. But I like Via more. She's really pretty, and I love her blue eyes. Her whitish - cream coat is what stands out to me though. She has a great sense of Humor and is somebody you can talk to when you are upset. She's kind, and a good storyteller. **

**That day Kion said that he wanted to go sleep because the night before he kept us all up. Kiara and Kovu went to the waterhole with grandma Sarabi to play. **

**Ya know, I think that Dawn likes Kion. She keeps staring at him and Blushing when he looks back at her. Aden told me we should go to Rafiki's tree too play. But Via cut him off. "Hey Kopa, lets go to Rafiki's tree to play!" Aden was mad. I studied his face and he put on the '_you better let me come' _face. "Sure! As Long as Aden can come too!" I said happily. My crush is asking me out? What the?!? **

**I grinned at them, and off we went. Now I feel guilty for not telling a adult. But how bad can it be?!? Rafiki will be there! **

**When we arrived, Rafiki confused us all. "Look at those lovebirds, Blossoming seeds of romance. This is good practice for being king and queen of pride rock!" He said. Okay what? Who's the king and who's the queen? **

**Noticing our confused faces, he smilled. "Kopa, your parents decided you will be king, and Via will be your Queen!" Rafiki patiently said. "Eww!" All three of us said at the same time. Aden was making kissy faces and oh kings above it was embrassing.**

**But the good news is, I will be king, and my crush will be my queen! **

**Chapter 5: Teenagerhood**

**Narrator P.O.V**

**_All the Cubs were now teenagers. Romance was unfolding across the Savannah, and old crushes were now relationships. But will Kopa have the courage to tell Via he likes her? Will Dawn tell Kion her liking for him? And will Kovu and Kiara's love remain secret? Only the sequel to Untited love, Will tell..._**

**_Hey guys! Did you like the story? Please tell me! Most of you wanted a sequel, so I will write one soon! _**

**_Anyway, thanks for reading! Bye!_**


End file.
